Shego and Drakken's child
by dancefan93
Summary: Just a little story about how it would be if Shego had a child and got pregnant all before the Shego and Drakken revealed their feelings, the wedding, and everything after that.


** Shego sat on the counter staring at the pregnancy test in front of her. After being three months late, she took it. She had tears running down her face, the test was positive. She had been dating this one guy for a while, and they had slept together but he had told her that he used protection. She thought of how she could be so stupid. She buried her face in her hands. She cried hard. She knew that she couldn't keep the baby and that killed her. She heard a knock at the door. **

** "Shego, are you okay? You've been in there a while." Shego knew what would be expected of her… a mean remark, but she was too hurt to say anything so after trying to make it sound like she was not crying, she answered with,**

** "Yeah, Dr. D. sorry, I'll be out in about a minute or two." Drakken was taken aback by her answer. He just left her alone. When Shego heard his footsteps fade into nothing, she cried again. She heard another knock and she didn't have time to answer before Drakken walked in. All he saw was his strong assistant crying on the bathroom counter. **

** "Shego, what's the matter?" He touched her arm and she jerked it away. "Shego, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Shego hesitated before handing him the test. He looked at then looked at her. "You're pregnant?" Shego nodded. "What are you going to do?" **

** "I don't know, Dr. D. I can't keep it. I mean think about it. People see me as fearful therefore, see you as fearful. If they lose respect for me, yours goes along with it." Shego cried harder. Drakken put his arm around her.**

** "I don't care about how I look, I care about you. How you feel, do you want to keep this baby?" He felt Shego nod. "Then, we will." Shego looked up at him. **

** "We will?" He nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Oh, thank you Dr. D. thank you so much." Drakken smiled and hugged her back. "There's something else you should know." Shego pulled back.**

** "I'm listening." Drakken said sitting next to her.**

** "This isn't my first baby. I had one when I was sixteen. I named her Linda when I left the team; Hego told me there was no way that I was taking her with me." Shego looked down. "I never told you because I thought you would be ashamed of me." Drakken took her in his arms again. **

** "I could never be ashamed of you. Like I said I care about you. Come on let's go see if we get an appointment at the doctor's just to be 100% sure." Shego nodded and they went to the doctor. Their test was positive. "What are you thinking?" Shego looked at him and shrugged. "Are you happy about this baby?"**

** "Yes, I'm happy but also scared. I have this feeling like something's going to happen." **

** "Speaking of things happening, what's going to happen with Linda? I mean she has a sibling on the way. Are you going to tell her?"**

** "I want to go see her, can you bring me." Drakken nodded. As they drove, Shego began to think. **_**"Will she be happy to see me? I haven't seen her since she was two and she's five now."**_** Shego was pulled out of her thoughts by Drakken telling her that they arrived at Go Tower. She let both of them in and went to the central room. Hego was in there and saw them come in.**

** "What the hell are you doing here? You're not welcome here." Shego flinched at his tone. **

** "I've come here to see my daughter. She's mine Hego; you can't keep her from her mother forever." Shego said as she slammed her hands on the table. "Now, we can do this one of two ways; you let me see her without a problem or I can beat the hell out of you then see her." Drakken came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned in so Hego couldn't hear and whispered,**

** "Remember what the doctor said, you can't get stressed, it's not good for the baby." **

** "I'm fine, really. Thanks anyway." Just then a girl about five came running in.**

** "Daddy, daddy, I made a picture." **

** "DADDY! SHE THINKS YOU'RE HER FATHER! ARE YOU INSANE HEGO?" Shego yelled. The young girl looked at her and her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped.**

** "Mommy?" Shego turned to her as Emma came closer to her. Shego crouched to her level and answered,**

** "Yes, princess, it's me; hi Linda." Shego said. Linda threw her arms around Shego's neck and hugged her. Tears started to fall from both their eyes. "I've come back to bring you home with me. Dr. D. that's not a problem is it?" Drakken came over to her and knelt in front of her.**

** "Of course not, I'll make up the guest bedroom and she can have that room." Drakken smiled. Shego smiled back at him. Shego helped Linda pack her things and Drakken put them in the car. "You know Shego you still haven't told her about the baby." Drakken said when they were both outside. Shego handed him a drawstring back with her small stuffed animals. **

** "Dr. D., she just got her mother back after three years. Let me work on it. I also have to get back into the swing of being a mother." Shego stopped herself before saying more. Drakken saw that she had more to say.**

** "What else?"**

** "Feel free to say no, but I was wondering if you would consider being a father figure to her." Shego bit her lower lip and looked at him. **

** "Sure, I've always wanted to see what it would be life to be the father of someone." Shego threw her arms around him and thanked him. "No problem, Shego." He kissed her head. They packed up the rest of Linda's things and headed back into the tower to get her.**

** "Ready, princess? Linda nodded. She was holding her favorite stuffed animal, a brown teddy bear. "Then let's go. Hego, don't even think of coming after her. She's back where she belongs; with her mother." Shego left the tower, put Linda in her car seat, and got into the passenger seat. They headed back to the lair. Linda looked out the window. **

** "You have a big house, mommy." Shego giggled. Drakken smiled. Shego unbuckled Linda and helped her out of the car. She brought her into the lair and showed her to her room. It already had a bed, a dresser, a closet, a TV, and a mirror. Shego told her that they would go and get her sheets and a toy chest after she was moved in. They heard a loud thump from downstairs; they ran down to see Drakken under all the suitcases. Shego laughed out loud and Linda went over and offered her hand to help Drakken up. **

** "It's okay Linda, I can get up." Drakken said as he picked himself up from the floor. Linda grabbed one of her suitcases and dragged it up the stairs. "That kid is too independent." **

** "With Hego raising her, it's not surprising. Here let me help you." Shego said as she grabbed two suitcases and brought them upstairs. Drakken watched her leave and sighed that he couldn't tell her how he felt. He grabbed Linda's drawstring bag and headed upstairs. He walked in on Shego helping Linda put her clothes away. She a lot of Barbie things, with each garment, Shego would smirk. She was reminded of how she was as a child. Linda took out some of her DVDs and put them in a stack on the floor next to the dresser which held her TV. "Drakken, I told Linda that I would her to get sheets and a toy chest today, so can I borrow the car?" Shego asked from inside the closet. **

** "No, but I can drive you guys there. I have to do some shopping myself." Drakken said. **

** "Thanks, Dr. D." Shego said coming out of the closet. "Linda, ready to go?" Emma nodded. "Good, then let's go." **

** "Mommy, can I bring my bear?" Emma asked.**

** "Sure but you can't bring it in the store. I don't want you to lose it." Linda nodded and grabbed her bear. She took Shego's hand and Shego brought her out to the car. She helped her into her car seat and they took off. When they got the store, they went to where to sheets are. "Linda, what kind of sheets do you want?" **

** "Barbie, please." Shego smiled. **

** "Okay then let's find so Barbie sheets." They looked around and they found the perfect sheets. "Do you like these, Linda," Emma beamed and nodded. "Good, let's go find a toy chest for you." They walked over to the aisle with the chests. Linda looked around while Shego and Drakken stood behind her. Shego sighed deep.**

** "Problem?" Drakken asked her. She looked at him and nodded. She placed her hands on her stomach. "She's going to be fine with it." Drakken said almost reading her mind. Shego put her head on his shoulder. Just then Linda came running in and grabbed Shego's hand.**

** "Linda, what's wrong?" Shego asked concerned. **

** "I found one." Shego gave a breath of relief. **

** "Oh, okay, I thought something was wrong." Linda brought her over to a toy chest that had Barbie on the top. Shego laughed. "Why am I not surprised?" Linda smiled. Shego bent down to pick up the chest. Drakken stopped her and grabbed it. They paid for them and went home. As Linda put her toys in her chest, Shego went to find Drakken. She found him in the living room reading the newspaper. He looked when he felt eyes on him. **

** "Hey, is Linda moved in yet?" **

** "Getting there, she's putting her toys away. I just came in here to say thank you." Drakken stood up and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. **

** "For what?" Shego hugged him tight.**

** "For everything, for helping me with the news, helping me get Linda, for letting Linda stay here. Most important, not firing me when you found out about the baby." She kissed him on the cheek. **

** "No problem, she's in like my foster child now." They shared a laugh. **

** "I want you to adopt her." Drakken was taken aback by this. "I want you to be her father, legally. I bet that you'll do a better job of it. You already are, you didn't leave her." Shego said as she loosened her grip on him.**

** "If that's what you really want then I'll adopt her." **

** "Oh, thank you." Shego said. Then she did something that surprised both of them. She kissed him on the lips, forcefully. He kissed her back and pulled her closer. He had waited so long for her to kiss him; there was no way he was letting her get away right now. He cupped her right cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair. When the need for air over came them they pulled apart. They stared at each other; Drakken leaned in for another kiss. She didn't disappoint him. She tightened her grip on him and Drakken did the same. They broke up when they heard giggling behind them. Shego turned around to see Linda standing there rocking on her feet. Shego went over to her. "What are you doing here?" **

** "Watching my mommy kiss her boyfriend." Linda laughed. Shego and Drakken's faces got red. **

** "He's not my boyfriend sweetie. We're just really good friends." Shego looked at Drakken when she said the last part. She turned back to Linda. "How about we go see what I can cook for dinner." Linda nodded and followed Shego into the kitchen. Drakken took a deep breath and went to his lab. He sat at his desk but can't concentrate. All he can think about were those kisses. He wonders if Shego feels the same about him that he feels about her. He knows that he has to ask. He was pulled out of his thoughts but the door opening. He looked over to see Shego standing there. She comes over and sits on his desk. "We need to talk about what happened up there." She said. **

** "Yeah, we do. I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have wanted you to kiss me." He was cut off by Shego. **

** "When did I say I didn't enjoy it? I actually enjoyed it a lot." She sat on his lap and put her arm around his neck. "You have to admit that our relationship has never been just employee and employer." Drakken didn't want to say anything but he knew that she was right. **

** "So where does that leave us? Do you want to try a relationship?" Shego nodded.**

** "That's not all, I don't want you to just adopt Linda, I want you to adopt this baby as well." Shego said as she put her free hand on her stomach. Drakken put his hand over hers.**

** "If that's what you want, then I'll do it." Shego kissed him again and thanked him. She hopped off his lap and went back to the kitchen. Drakken smiled thinking that in a matter of months, he would be the father of Shego's children. They would be HIS children. No THEIR children. He was so happy. He went on his computer and downloaded adoption papers and printed them out, he read them over and signed them after he got Shego to sign them, he would bring them to their lawyers. Just then, Linda came in. "Hi, sweetie, what are you up to?" **

** "Mommy sent me down to tell you that it's time for dinner." Linda said. He smiled and walked upstairs with her. After he got her into her seat and the table, he walked into the kitchen to see how Shego was doing. He saw her take the chicken out of the oven. He walked over to her and stood right behind her. She put the chicken on the counter and turned around and when she saw Drakken right there, she screamed. **

** "Oh my god, don't do that to me! I was getting ready to blast you." Shego yelled. **

** "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. Are you going to tell Linda about the baby at dinner?" Shego let out a big sigh.**

** "I wish you would stop asking me about that. I will tell her when I'm ready."**

** "And when will that be, when you start showing? Just tell her tonight." Shego sighed and replied fine. They went out the dining room and sat down. As they ate, Drakken kept nudging her to tell Linda. Shego got fed up with it and zapped his knee slightly. **

** "Fine, I'll stop." Drakken whispered to her. Shego smiled. After dinner, Drakken and Linda were sitting at the table and Shego came in with a tray with three bowls of ice cream on it. **

** "Linda, honey, I have to tell you something." Linda looked up from her ice cream. She had whipped cream on her nose. "First, honey, wipe her nose; you have whipped cream on it. Second, I don't know how you will take this but I'm going to have a baby." She let that sink in for Linda.**

** "So I'm going to have a little brother or sister?" Shego nodded. Linda came over to Shego and put her hand on Shego's stomach. "The baby's here?" Shego nodded. Linda looked up at Shego. "I'm going to be a big sister!" She hugged Shego.**

** "So you're happy?" Linda nodded and hugged Shego. Shego returned the hug. "Good, because I'm going to need your help; I'm going to need you to be the very best big sister you can." Just then, the roof shook and Kim and Ron busted in. Drakken grabbed Linda and took her into the other room. "What Kimmie?" **

** "Don't play dumb. I know that you and Drakken are planning some kind of evil plan with a child." Shego put her hand on her stomach.**

** "W-What are you talking about?" Just then Linda came running out of the room and clung to Shego. "What are you doing in here?" She whispered to Linda. She didn't hear her mother.**

** "Ah-ha, so you are planning something with a child. Well, not anymore." Kim reached to grab Linda's hand. Shego ignited her hands and moved Linda behind her.**

** "YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY DAUGHTER AND RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Shego yelled as Drakken tried to calm her. "Don't try Drakken, she's not taking Linda I just got her back." Kim and Ron had shocked looks on their faces. They couldn't believe that Shego actually had a daughter- or any child. **

** "Shego, calm down it's not good for the baby." Kim and Ron's eyes widened and their mouths hung open. They couldn't believe that Shego was pregnant. "Put your plasma out." Shego obeyed. "Good girl, now Possible, why would you think that we were doing something to do with a child?" Kim had just gotten over the shock.**

** "Oh, well, Wade saw that you were planning adoption and Shego's expecting so I just assumed." Shego was still fuming. She walked right up to Kim so she in front of her.**

** "Yeah, Drakken's going to adopt my daughter and this baby." She said putting her hand on her stomach. "Just because of those things you think that we're planning something evil. We would never put an innocent… small child in danger." Kim gave her a look. **

** "Well, I'm so sorry but mark my words if I find out that you are doing anything to any of those children; I will be back to take them." At the sound of Kim's words, Linda clung to Shego's leg. Shego stroked her hair and held her close.**

** "You touch my children I won't hold back. Now get out of the lair." Kim and Ron showed themselves out. Shego held Linda close as she stopped crying.**

** "Mommy, are they going to take me away?" Shego looked down at her. She knelt down to her.**

** "Of course not, sweetie; there's nothing to worry about. Now, how about we get you into a bath and off to bed." Linda shook her head. "Why not?"**

** "I don't want a bath." Linda said and took off running. Shego shook her head. **

** "Linda, Linda Rose. Come back here." Shego said as she roamed the lair. "Linda where are you?" Linda didn't answer. "Linda come on, where are you? Drakken have you found her?" **

** "No, Shego. I don't know where she could be. Where could a five fit in this lair?" **

** "THE AIR VENT!" Shego yelled. She went to the nearest air vent. She peered inside. "There you are."**

** "Ha ha, you found me mommy." Shego lifted her daughter out of the vent. "I'm ready for a bath now."**

** "Yeah, you bet you are, come on now." She filled the tub with warm water and bubbles. She made sure that Linda was comfortable. She grabbed a plastic cup from the kitchen and knelt down to wash Linda's hair. Being the little girl that Linda is, she thought it would be funny to splash mommy. As the water hit Shego in the face, she laughed. Drakken stood against the doorway looking at the two. He had no idea how motherly Shego could be. "Do you do that daddy?"**

** "Yeah, but he yells at me. It's funny when he gets mad. He has this vain in his head that gets big when he yells." Shego laughed. "He doesn't laugh with me like you do. I love you mommy." **

** "Aw, I love you too, honey. Let's get you in your PJs and into bed." Shego grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it. As she dried her off, Linda had a huge smirk on her face. Shego looked up. "What's with the smirk?" Linda pointed to the door where Drakken still stood. Shego looked over. "What are you doing in here?" Drakken came further into the bathroom.**

** "Oh nothing, just watching you, I had no idea that you could be so motherly."**

** "What, thought I was just this evil person you saw when you try to take over the world, you have another thing coming." Shego said as she brought Linda into her room. She helped Emma into her PJs and then tucked her in. She gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, turned out the light, and closed a door leaving it slightly ajar. They went back to the living room and sat down. Shego put her head on the back of the couch. "Man, I had no idea taking care of a five year old would be tiring." She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off. Drakken thought she would be better off in her own bed. He tried to wake her up but she was too tired. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He left the room after closing the door and leaving ajar so she could hear Linda if she were to wake up in the middle of the night. He retired for the night as well.**

** At about two in the morning, both Shego and Drakken were awakened by an ear piercing scream. They ran out of their rooms and ran toward Linda's room, where the scream was coming from. Shego went over to Linda's bed a gently shook her awake. Emma jolted up and looked at Shego. She clutched her teddy bear and cried into it. Shego shifted herself so she was sitting in bed with Linda and wrapped an arm around her. Drakken came over and sat down next to Shego. **

** "Honey, what's the matter?" Shego asked as she gently rubbed Linda's arm. Linda looked at Shego and held onto her.**

** "I don't want to be taken away from you. I love you mommy." Linda cried.**

** "Sweetie, what are you talking about? No one's taking you away. I love you too." Shego said as she shifted Linda onto her lap. **

** "That lady said that she was coming to take me away." Linda cried. Shego was no fed up with Kim. She placed Linda back on her bed and stormed out and to the computer. Drakken followed her as he held Linda in his arms. **

** "Shego, what are you doing?" **

** "I'm luring Possible here so she can tell Linda that she is not taking her away." Shego said as she pressed send. Moments later, Kim's communicator went off. She groggily answered it.**

** "Wade, it's two thirty in the morning."**

** "I know sorry Kim, but we have an urgent hit on the site. The weird part is that it's from Shego. She said that you have to get over there now." Kim yawned.**

** "Okay, get Ron up and we'll head over there." Minutes later, Kim and Ron were walking into the lair. Kim was dozing off while walking. She made it to the living room of the lair where Shego waited with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Drakken was still holding Linda who had long dozed off. "Okay, Shego what is so important that it couldn't wait a few hours?" Ron sat on the floor and curled into a ball. "Ron, get up. You're not sleeping here." **

** "Sorry KP, I need my sleep." **

** "Shego what do you need? I have school tomorrow." **

** "Well, thanks to you, Linda, had a nightmare tonight that you were coming to get her." Kim's eyes went wide.**

** "Whoa whoa, let me get this straight; you hit my website and called in an urgent favor, woke me up at three in the morning, because your daughter had a nightmare? Are you crazy? Look I'm sorry that your daughter had a nightmare her first night here, but what do you want me to do about it?" Shego came over to her, grabbed her collar, and pulled her up to eye level. Drakken warned her,**

** "Shego…"**

** "You are going to assure her that she is going to stay with her mother. I just got her back. She's not leaving." Drakken came over and grabbed Shego's arm.**

** "Calm down. Look Linda's sleeping let her sleep in your bed for tonight and everything will go back to normal tomorrow." Drakken said gently shifting Linda into Shego's arms. "I'm going back to bed. Good night." Drakken kissed her and went off to bed. Kim decided to leave before anything more happened and ignored the fact that Drakken had just kissed Shego.**

** "Well, I'm going to get going. See ya." Kim said as she grabbed Ron and left the lair. Shego took her sleeping daughter and went to bed. **

**9 months later- the hospital**

** "Come on Shego, everything's going to fine. Just a little while longer and then you can bring your child into the world." Drakken said as he wiped the sweat from her head. Shego was his hand and squeezing it whenever a contraction hit. She never once brought her plasma out. Linda was sitting on the couch and wondering why her mommy was in so much pain. **

** "Drakken, I can't do this, this hurts more than when I had Linda." Shego said almost crying. **

** "Yes, you can. Come on, where's the strong Shego I know. Where's the woman who can take a kick to the head and get right back up?" Drakken said as he kissed her head. Shego took a deep breath and laid back on the pillows. Just then a doctor came in to check on her. **

** "Okay, when the next contraction hits I need to push okay?" Shego nodded and braced herself. "We need to take the child out though."**

** "Linda, go with nice lady and when I'm done you can come back okay?" Linda nodded and went with a nurse. Just then another contraction hit, Shego squeezed Drakken's hand hard, and pushed with all her might. Ten minutes later, the room was filled with a newborn's cries. Shego threw her head back onto the pillows and panted. She lifted her head slightly to see the nurse. **

** "It's a girl. Congratulations." The nurse said as she washed the baby and wrapped her in a pink cloth. They handed the baby to Shego and she looked at her baby with tears in her eyes. Drakken looked at the baby girl. He had tears in his eyes as well. Just then, a nurse came in with Linda.**

** "Mommy, can I see you now?" **

** "Of course, princess, come here. Come see your sister." Linda ran over and Drakken picked her up so she could see.**

** "She's so tiny. Don't lose her mommy." Shego laughed. "What's her name?" Shego looked at Drakken and vice versa. "She looks like a Belle." Linda said taking the name from her favorite movie **_**Beauty and the Beast.**_** Shego thought for a second and then thought that it was perfect. So that's what they named her. A few days later, Shego and Belle were cleared to go home. A month after that, Drakken proposed and Shego of course said… yes. Six months later, they were married and Drakken legally adopted the girls. Everything seemed to be going right for their family. **


End file.
